These Neuro-Otology Clinical Research Center efforts are conducted by a team of interrelated investigators who have worked together for several years. The Center focuses upon audiology, human auditory and vestibular function, animal auditory and vestibular function, morphology (both light and electron microscopy), auditory system neuroanatomy, and cellular biology--biochemistry as they relate to the pathophysiology of disorders of the senses of hearing and equilibrium. This multidisciplinary program of both clinical and basic research focuses upon the following objectives: (1) to develop and refine techniques for assessment of auditory disorders in children and adults, with emphasis on acoustic reflex, auditory brainstem response and behavioral correlates of central auditory disorders; (2) to study human auditory nerve action potential and auditory brainstem response to further our knowledge of peripheral auditory physiology and to develop electrophysiologic tests to quantify and localize hearing loss; (3) to evaluate the functional alterations after partial ablation of the vestibular system and the system's subsequent compensation--both direct measurements (electrophysiological analyses) and indirect measurements (degree of gait deviation) are used; (4) to study proprioceptive and visual input enhancement of vestibular system induced imbalance; (5) to assess morphological and cell biology--biochemical findings related to functional abnormalities; (6) to study acoustic reflex pathway both functionally and neuroanatomically; (7) to determine ultrastructure alteration in the vestibular ganglion after labyrinthectomy; and (8) to study electron microscopic findings of changes induced by ototoxic agents in developing chick embryo model. The central research theme is the fundamental study of neuro-otology and its related disorders.